


Office Luv

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Office Sex, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles #2, #35: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: AU where Alfred is married to a woman, and Ivan -his co worker- began to molest him and ends in Alfie having feelings for him/Rating: T+ and M respectively</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2

"Man, Alice has been bustin' my balls so bad these days," Alfred complained, sagging over his desk as he pouted, lips puckered with annoyance and eyes closed in remembrance. He kicked his feet out under him, rolling backwards on his spinny chair as he continued to ramble. "Like 'you haven't done this', 'you haven't done that', 'go take out the trash', mweh weh weh weh!"

"It seems she simply wants you to help out," Ivan chuckled, glancing over into Alfred's cubicle from the next one over, the other members of their department packing their things and getting ready to go home. "Perhaps you should do as she asks and she will not nag as much."

"Dude, you are so lame," Alfred frowned, quirking his lips with a huff as he crossed his arms, glaring flatly at Ivan. The man blinked, a slight bashful rose powder dusting his large Russian nose. "Like, you're supposed to agree with me, you aren't supposed to actually like,  _help_  or something!"

"I was unaware," Ivan apologized, shrugging as he stood up, picking up his briefcase with a strained little sigh. He glanced over as Alfred opened his loud mouth and continued acting like a child, refusing to shut up about how  _simply awful_  his situation at home was. Eventually Ivan couldn't stand it anymore, walking into Alfred's cubicle and crowding him against his desk, the chair rammed against the corner as Ivan penned his shocked coworker in.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he had to find some way to shut the stupid blond up. He kissed him hard, Alfred's head thunking against the wall as he put all of his dominating force into the smooch.

Alfred didn't even struggle, eyes wide in shock as… as…

If he would be asked about this later in a court, the only reason he could give for deepening their surprised kiss was that Alfred didn't resist and even seemed… to enjoy it? Obviously he did, judging from the way he lifted his chin and grunted a little moan and arched into Ivan's embrace and balled his fists against his shirt…

"Pwah…" Alfred gasped when they separated, drool dribbling out of the side of his mouth as his cheeks burned hotly, eyes hooded and drooping as Ivan just stared at his absolutely delectable expression. They blinked at each other a few times, Ivan's arms still wrapped underneath Alfred's back as the smaller of the two kept his hands fisted in Ivan's shirt.

"That…" Alfred started, his voice feathery and light and startling enough to make Ivan recoil in shock.

"I must leave," he stated bluntly, and then nearly ran out of the cubicle to pick up his things in a flurry of movement, not giving Alfred nearly enough time to stop him from sprinting out of the office building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: Office coworkers Ivan and Alfred decide to fuck against a filing cabinet after everyone leaves./Rating: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #35

Doughnuts, coffee, stale air and the stench of too many bodies stashed into one little room only added to Alfred's steadily throbbing headache, his foot jerking and bouncing on the wheeled rung of his swivel chair with anxious energy. He pushed back from his cluttered desk and laced his fingers together, grunting as he stretched his arms up over his head and twisted his back, working over his relaxed muscles to try waking them up. A quick glance at his standard clock in his standard little box in a standard little office building told him he'd be getting off in not much more than ten minutes.

Hopefully.

Heaving out a heavy sigh and scrubbing his bleary eyes with the balls of his sweaty palms, he couldn't help but want to just give up on the impressive work load in front of him. It wasn't that he was lazy, exactly, but more that there was no overtime pay and a nice chilled beer and a reclining chair covered in cat fur was waiting at home for him. No, it was more like it called to him, cooing for him to come home and sink into the comforts of sleep…

That and he felt horny as fuck.

Ever since that one day hardly even a week ago, he could barely contain himself. Ivan, the admittedly mysterious and sexy man who worked in the cubicle adjacent to his own had just shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard, harder than anyone ever had before, as if Ivan felt it his natural right and duty to push Alfred around and make him weak in the knees…

The fact Alfred was bi didn't seem to bother anyone, which was honestly a pleasant surprise given what his expectations were for when he'd come out. He wouldn't get his own drama of overcoming everyone's hatred of him and finding true love, oh no, instead he found Alice and a life of nagging misery.

Okay, maybe that was a little mean. But he honestly was getting tired of having to deal with her, missing when it was just stolen kisses and whispered previews of what was coming later on, missing the dates and the laughter….

His sigh deflated all the air out of him, spine collapsing as he slumped over his desk. Leg still twitching and bouncing, he just couldn't stop feeling the ghostly impression of Ivan's somewhat chapped lips on his own, couldn't stop feeling the heat of Ivan's cheeks and the press of his body and the grip of those surprisingly strong hands…

The memory left Alfred almost giggling, wondering just how muscular the rest of Ivan was if he had hands like that and the build of a sports model. Come to think of it, the man was actually rather attractive, by most conventional standards. Taller than most other men, pale skinned like a porcelain doll, hair long enough for casualness without shagginess, murky eyes that almost looked a little purple, a strong Russian nose, which of course mean a big—

"Eek!" Alfred squealed like a school girl over her first erotica, throwing his arms over his head and mussing up his own hair in embarrassment. Cheeks hot and pants feeling a little tight, it took all of his willpower not to think of the correlation supposed between noses and… male endowments. Lips quirked and puckered with trepid curiosity, he just… couldn't stop thinking about him, he just couldn't! "Alice'll kill me if she finds out…"

"Finds out about what?" that breathy, not quite childish but not quite manly voice asked, Ivan's head peeking into Alfred's little space. Jumping up in surprise, Alfred almost sent his whirly chair to the floor when it screeched in protest from his violent movement.

"I-Ivan! Oh, hey, uh, big guy!"  _play it casual, Jonesy, you got this. Alfred Junior, please sit yourself back down young man._ "What are you doing over here?"

His awkward laugh withered away and died off into a strained pining noise when Ivan came closer, a confused little frown on his face. "You screamed, are you alright? Watching horror movies at work again, Alfred?" those pale lips stretched into a thin smile, an amused look on his perfect face as Alfred gaped like a guppy up at him, blue eyes shining and wide.

Oh no, he's hot!

He didn't know where all of these feelings came from, didn't know why he suddenly just wanted to drape himself over Ivan's broad shoulders and press their bodies together and maybe even take off his clothes and kiss under that silly pink scarf and—

"Alfred?" Ivan asked again, this time walking all the way inside of the little cubicle and right up into Alfred's personal space. The typically boisterous and loud man shied back a step, his thighs pressing against his desk as Ivan came just  _thiiiiis_  close to touching Alfred's chest with his own. A quick and only half hearted prayer to the Heavens above that Ivan wouldn't notice the tent growing in his pants, Alfred laughed and turned his cheek, struggling not to be drawn in by Ivan's handsome features.

"Oh! Hey! No, no movies over here! Just, uh— workin' workin', how you doing?" he drawled, trying to come off casual and instead just sounding like a stuttering mess when Ivan pulled back a ways, picking up his chair and setting it straight. Ivan smiled, and then settled down into it, legs parted as he slouched against the comfortable back. Alfred gulped, his eyes drawn in by the black hole that was Ivan's lap as he struggled to compose himself in his coworker's presence.

"Doing fine, I suppose… How are things with Alice? You did not complain as much today," Ivan hummed pointedly, as if trying to insinuate something that may not have gone entirely unnoticed. Or was it all in his head? Damnit, Alfred never had been very good flirting mind games!

"Oh! Well, uh, she—" this was it! This was his chance! But, he didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend, that just wasn't right! B-but then again, he was getting tired of her and just didn't like being around her anymore, everything she did just bothered the heck out of him… He certainly hadn't been able to enjoy himself recently, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to throw in a little white lie if it meant he could have a little fun… "She dumped me. We haven't been doing too great for a while now though, so it isn't really a surprise."

"That is unfortunate," Ivan nodded wisely, his eyelashes long and dark against his cheeks when he closed his eyes in a sympathetic gesture. Swallowing became increasingly difficult for Alfred, just being in the same vicinity as Ivan made his heart pound in his ears and in his hands, made him itch and sweat with hopeful giddiness. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't even know if Ivan was gay.

Well sure, they had kissed before, but for all Alfred knew maybe it was just an elaborate fantasy brought on by the fatigue of being cooped up in a little cardboard box day after long work day…

Ivan watched Alfred's expression fall, which had him rising from the chair and hooking his thumbs into Alfred's belt loops, tugging on them until Alfred stumbled into his arms with a startled noise. "It appears you perhaps should… unwind a little. You seem very tense, I would not mind entertaining you… If you would like."

Okay, that had to be an invitation for sex, right? Alfred could hardly contain himself, heel tapping out the nervous energy shuddering down his body as he fidgeted. It had to be, right? Eyes rapidly searched Ivan's unreadable face for a long moment, desperate to discover the true meaning of his words. He had to want this, right? He had to… He wouldn't offer otherwise, right?

Taking charge, Alfred fisted his hands into the warm fabric of Ivan's favorite scarf and tugged him down, tilting his head up at the last second as he yanked Ivan into a rough kiss, instantly abandoning his scarf in favor of wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. The larger man jolted in surprise as Alfred worked his tongue into his mouth, prodding against Ivan's as Alfred moaned passionately when Ivan's hands settled on his hips.

They embraced in their heady makeout session for at least a minute, Ivan guiding Alfred to the corner of the cubicle less-visible to passerbys as people packed up and left, no one thinking to check in on Alfred's messy little box. Alfred groaned and finally pulled back, lips cherry red with saliva and swollen up into a puffy pout from their kiss. Ivan smiled softly down at him, and then both held their breath as they waited for everyone to give them some much-anticipated alone time.

"I want you," Alfred breathed huskily into Ivan's ear, standing up on tiptoe to get a good angle as he nudged his way underneath Ivan's scarf, teeth grazing against his pale skin. Ivan hummed softly, hugging Alfred just a little closer and encouraging him to do as he wished with his sensitive neck.

"Patience," he crooned darkly, listening in to the hall and gnawing on his bottom lip to stifle a groan. Was he really doing this…? He wouldn't say he was a close friend of Alfred's, they didn't exchange words about anything but work, but he couldn't deny he was fascinated by the blonde. Alfred always seemed full to bursting with energy, so exuberant and shining and far too excited to be working in a little box in an office. The plain life just didn't seem to suit Alfred, but everyday he'd show up on time with a bagel in his mouth and a Starbucks in his hand just like all the rest of them… "We don't want them to hear us."

They waited and waited, listening in to the hall for everyone to clear out. Alfred yelped when the lights cut off, Ivan chuckling softly as Alfred nuzzled into his chest. "Wait just a moment, I will get the light."

"I uhm, Ivan, er— I don't have any supplies," Alfred blushed but let him move around, fidgeting slightly and hoping that wasn't a bad excuse. The man just glanced back at him with a sly and mischievous smile, flicking Alfred's desk lamp on. The teasing look jolted a shock through Alfred's body, his knees clacking together when he almost fainted into a swoon.

"I did not think you would, so I brought some with me."

Oh, well  _there_  was a cheeky response. Alfred's look of embarrassed hesitation melted into a wide grin, and he would swear in court that Ivan let out a little shriek of surprise when Alfred hugged him from behind, his hands maybe not-so-subtly resting on Ivan's crotch. "Oh, yeah? What, you thought I'd just tumble into bed with you, hot shot?"

Ivan chuckled, leaning back into the curve of Alfred's arms and chest and the warmth of his body. "Are you suggesting you are not?" he countered with a playful glint in his eyes, Alfred sucking in a breath when he played right into Ivan's hands. He frowned and blushed, burying his face into Ivan's back for fear of further embarrassment.

"Shut up… Get the stuff, you're lucky I'm feeling horny," he pouted, determined to come out on top of their little bantering. Ivan only chuckled, gently prying Alfred's arms away from his body as he ventured back into his own cubicle.

"Da, I know… To be honest, I did not think you would accept my proposal," he admitted softly, returning with a little box of condoms and a small travel-sized tube of warming lubricant. Just seeing the two items got Alfred's heart racing a little bit more, the itch in his pants demanding to be scratched to satisfaction.

"Well, here we are," Alfred blushed a little darker, a silence weighing down on them as they just looked at each other quietly, everything they needed gathered and ready. Except, for maybe them. Coughing into a fist, Alfred loosened his tie and slipped the noose off of his head, starting on his just-barely stained blue button-up shirt. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't really know," Ivan shrugged, watching as Alfred started undressing. He approached, setting the lube aside to marvel at Alfred's pretty caramel skin when the shirt was tossed aside for later. Humming softly, Ivan reached out to him, trailing the tips of his fingers down Alfred's chest and admiring the softness of his flesh. "You're like a dream… But I can touch you."

"Yeah," Alfred fidgeted, voice wavering slightly as Ivan's hand continued descending, only stopping at the hem of Alfred's slacks. His fingers dipped inside, tugging at the waistband and giving Ivan a good look at Alfred's boxer briefs. Ivan just stared, seemingly mesmerized by the man before him. "Well, you can touch me all you want, I'm all yours for now…"

Not even giving Alfred a moment to breathe, Ivan snatched him in a fierce hug and a passionate kiss, breathing heavily through his nose as Alfred moaned into him and lifted his face, reciprocating each movement as Ivan feverishly unzipped his pants and yanked them down to his thighs. His hands cupped Alfred's ass and lifted his cheeks upwards, the golden headed man mewling with delight as he was manhandled. "I want you, now," he growled and then pushed Alfred against his filing cabinet, the metal rectangle rattling from the shove's impact. Alfred laughed, arching his spine and wiggling his ass a little as Ivan stripped him all the way down, his clothes pooled on top of his dress shoes. He didn't mind being so exposed, actually got off on it a little as Ivan ogled him, those piercing and beautiful eyes trailing up and down him, absorbing every detail from the curve of Alfred's thighs to his knees to the dip between those perky cheeks and the way his shoulder blades rippled with muscles when Alfred turned to look at him.

"What, you're not even going to get undressed and join me?" the brassy, irresistibly sexy voice teased as Alfred grinned and wiggled a bit more, arched away from the filing cabinet and begging for Ivan to come closer. The other man snatched the lube and got to work, Alfred gnawing on his lip and sucking in a breath as the first finger slid in.

"In a moment, I want to be in you, now…"

"Well open me up quick, or I might just get a little frisky," Alfred purred, and let out an exaggerated moan like one of the porn stars Ivan got off on pretending they were Alfred. Wait, what? Refocusing and doubling his efforts, it didn't take long for him to stuff half the contents of the bottle up Alfred's ass and the rest on his condomed cock. Alfred gripped the sides of the metal box and let his face scrunch when Ivan started pushing in, his thick phallus stretching his prepared ass just that much more as Ivan took his time entering him. "F-fuck… yes!"

"You feel amazing," Ivan praised, panting with lust and arousal when he gave Alfred a moment to adjust to the pressure, the smaller man's walls clenched so tightly around Ivan's dick he could swear he was in heaven. "Better than I ever imagined…"

"Y-yeah?" Alfred groaned, rolling his hips back and finding a good position on Ivan, wiggling to get comfortable as he arched and twisted back for a kiss. They smooched enthusiastically, Ivan just barely starting to shallow rut. "You been wanting me that long?"

Ivan blushed and gave Alfred a particularly hard thrust, his smaller body letting out a shrill mewl of bliss as his knees knocked together and stars sparkled across his vision. Ivan was really,  _really_  good at this! "I have wanted you for so long, I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You shone like the sun, you light up this dark place. I wanted to see you in all of your forms; your boredom, your anger, your sadness, your ecstasy," Ivan accented each word with a pleasureful thrust of his hips, Alfred not even bothering to contain his voice as it escalated and echoed throughout the building. The attention to his ego and his body only stoked the flames of his arousal even more, and he gladly showed Ivan how pleased his words made him by eagerly rocking back on his cock, the filing cabinet creaking and rattling from the force of their passionate whirlwind tryst.

Alfred didn't even care when Ivan's shirt scratched uncomfortably against his back, or when the man grabbed his ass and squeezed it for a better hold, and absolutely loved when Ivan wrapped his big hands around Alfred's middle, palming his cock and bringing Alfred just that much closer to the edge. "F-fuck, Ivan… why didn't— you tell me sooner?" he managed to gasp between Ivan's deep thrusts, the rocking making it hard to even think with the pleasure zipping up and down his spine. Ivan hushed him and bit down into the crook of Alfred's neck, suckling up a hickey as Alfred just mewled in bliss.

"You were taken, I couldn't—" Ivan moaned throatily, going faster and faster, his peak so close and yet just barely out of his reach. Alfred rode his hand, rolling his hips forward into Ivan's hand and then back onto Ivan's dick, the sensation of dual stimulation overwhelmingly erotic. "Mm, but I've wanted you to be all mine… I am so glad to have you all to myself, at last!"

Alfred groaned happily, loving the possessive slew of genuine words, Ivan's confessions drawing him in even more and making him feel so desirable and sexy…

Alice never made him feel wanted, never made him feel like the hottest person alive, never made him feel like he was more than just a person to spend the days with. Just hearing Ivan whisper into his ear and slap their bodies together made Alfred tremble with delight, with yearning, until his whole body ached for more praises and blissful _release_ …

"Ah— ngh, more, Ivan, please!" he begged deliriously, whining as Ivan's hand squeezed and then man thrust a little harder, working his body and abusing every single sensitive area he had to offer. Each rut left him seeing stars and seeing white, and eventually he couldn't hold back anymore. With one last wanton wail of ecstasy, He climaxed, his cum squirting across the metal of his filing cabinet as Ivan came not a moment later, both of them riding out the last of their orgasm together. Bodies rocking in unison, Alfred truly felt complete, as if they had both completely joined in body and mind, made one by the connection so intimate and personal.

Ivan slowly pulled out of Alfred, gingerly peeling the filled condom off of his dick as Alfred sagged against the stained cabinet, his hole twitching around nothing as it tried to clench down again. Sagging into Alfred's swivel chair, Ivan pulled the well-fucked and satisfied man back into his lap, kissing the angry red marks he had peppered Alfred's neck with.

"That felt amazing," he crooned, gently stroking Alfred's hair as his lover recovered.

"Y-yeah… We definitely need to do that more often," Alfred agreed with a breathy, pleasure-enriched smile as he leaned back, cupping Ivan's cheek and kissing him sweetly.

He also needed to officially end things with Alice, stat.


End file.
